Baddap Sleed
(Forward) |team = Ogre Inazuma Battle Eleven |number = 10 |element = Wood |seiyuu = Hiroshi Kamiya |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 3 (Ogre version) |debut_anime = Inazuma Eleven the Movie}} Baddap Sleed (バダップ スリード, Badappu Surīdo) is a forward and the captain of team Ogre. He and his team made their first appearance in Inazuma Eleven the Movie. He is also one of the antagonists in the game Inazuma Eleven 3. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO *''"Team Ogre's strongest soldier. He crushes his enemies with a cool smile."'' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *''"Team Ogre's strongest soldier, he crushes his enemies with a cool smile."'' Appearance He has spiky gray hair with two locks falling over his shoulders, red eyes and tanned skin. He has a mark on his forehead that also represents his captain position on the Ogre team. In his military clothes, he wears a grey jacket with two pockets on both the sides of his chest. The jacket also has a clover leaf mark on the left side. Personality He seems to be a calm and silent person during the arrival of Ogre and during their match against Zeus and Raimon in the movie. After sometime, he is shown to be angry when someone talks about soccer, an example would be when Kanon said some nice things about soccer. So this shows he has great rage towards soccer. Though in the end, it was shown that he likes soccer a lot and that he is, in fact, a good person. His nature of obeying orders resembles Alpha. Plot Inazuma Eleven the Movie Baddap first appears in the future, where he sends dozens of Bauzen's minions flying with a single shot. Afterwards, he receives a mark on his head, wich is a signal given by Bauzen, meaning that he is his army's leader. He later appears during the match against Zeus, where his team, Ogre, ended up winning with 36-0. As Aphrodi falls unconscious on the ground, he tells him that they are ogres that devour even the gods. He then advices to his teammates that the Operation Ogre's phase 1 was completed. He seems to be calm and silent during the arrival of Ogre and at the match of Ogre against Raimon in the movie. During the match, he scored Ogre's second goal with Death Spear, breaking through Endou's Majin The Hand and injuring Someoka, Shourinji, Ichinose, Domon, Shishido and Kageno with it. With Endou Kanon's appearance in the match, the real match between Ogre and Raimon began. It is shown that he was easily agitated and angry when he heard Endou Kanon talk, so they both targeted Kanon. Though after Endou Mamoru stated that fighting isn't important, but have courage to do so is. Then he had flashback with some of his friends, and they were seen to be enjoying playing soccer. In the end, Baddap thanked Endou and it was shown that Baddap was actually a really nice person. As he was to give Endou a handshake, he was called back by his superiors. Before he went back, Baddap hit his chest with his fist two times, meaning that he understand Endou's feelings and will continue to play fair soccer. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Character View Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 3 In order to recruit Baddap in the third game, you need first beat Ogre in the future and in the Aliea Robot's Challenge Tree. After this, select him in the machine. He will randomly appear where you first challenged Joshi Senbatsu Team. Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Baddap, you need to have: #A drop item that you receive after beating Ogre. #Already have recruited Ikka. #Already have recruited Bubo. #Already have recruited Gebo. If you accomplish all of this requiriments, you can recruit him by paying 7600 points. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Baddap, you first need to Memory Link with Inazuma Eleven 1･2･3!! Endou Mamoru Densetsu. Also you'll need to have: *'Item': Valued Membership Certificate (Randomly dropped by Holy Road All Star in Handa's Route) *'Player': Eskaba *'Photo': Hologram Ball (Taken at the Soccer Museum on Future City) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 6000 Kizuna Points. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 127 *'TP': 152 *'Kick': 81 *'Body': 51 *'Control': 52 *'Guard': 52 *'Speed': 72 *'Stamina': 72 *'Guts': 65 *'Freedom': 11 Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 167 *'TP': 157 *'Kick': 188 *'Dribbling': 126 *'Block': 102 *'Catch': 77 *'Technique': 114 *'Speed': 123 *'Stamina': 104 *'Lucky': 88 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 167 *'TP': 157 *'Kick': 188 *'Dribbling': 126 *'Block': 102 *'Catch': 77 *'Technique': 114 *'Speed': 123 *'Stamina': 104 *'Lucky': 88 Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Fully Upgraded *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': C *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 3= *'SH Death Break G2' *'SH Death Spear V3' *'SK Konshin!' *'OF Killer Fields' Inazuma Eleven GO= *'SH Devil Burst' *'SH Thousand Arrow' *'DF Vanishing Cut' *'SK Konshin!' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'SH Death Spear' *'OF Linear Drive' *'SK Fukutsu no Seishin' *'SH Dimension Storm' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'SH Death Spear' *'OF Linear Drive' *'SK Fukutsu no Seishin' *'SH Dimension Storm' Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'SH Death Break' *'SH Death Spear' *'OF Judge Through 3' |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'SH Death Break' *'SH Death Spear' *'OF Judge Through 3' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Death Break' *'SH Death Spear' *'OF Judge Through 3' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Majo Queen Redia W ' (Ogre only) Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus' (Gra Fa Route only) Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Endou Kanon' **'SK Speed Plus 10' Soul Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'SOUL Lion' (Natsumi's Route only) Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Great Inazuma' *'Last Rival' *'Dark Heroes' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Last Rival' *'Night Viper' *'Dark Heroes' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Last Rival' *'Dark Heroes' Gallery Game baddap.png|Baddap as he appears in the game. Baddap being attacked HD.png|Baddap being attacked by Ogre's minions. Baddap getting angry HD.png|Baddap getting angry. Baddap touched by Endou's feelings HD.png|Baddap touched by Endou's feelings. Baddap's flashback IEMovie HQ.png|Baddap's flashback. Badaap 2013 game.png|Baddap, confirmed to appear in Chrono Stone for 3DS. IG-13-042.PNG|Baddap in the TCG. Trivia *In Inazuma Eleven Strikers, Baddap is the only player who gets an "A" in shoot skill without any upgrade. *His last name Lancer, is a reference of a type of cavalryman who fought with a lance. Navigation fr:Bash Lancer Category:Captains